Engraving systems for use in engraving hard materials, such as stone, wood, hardened plastics, etc., are known. Such systems are commonly referred to as CNC (computer numerical control) router systems and generally comprise a CNC router that is secured to a gantry which slidingly moves along a supporting framework that is elevated above a horizontal work surface. The conventional form of such assemblies comprises a work table having a horizontal flat surface on which is placed a sheet or slab of hardened material. The supporting framework is positioned in elevation above the workpiece and supports a slidable gantry to which the CNC router is connected.
While conventional CNC routing systems are useful where the hardened material or workpiece can be brought to a shop for engraving, such systems do not address all situations in which a hardened surface is required to be engraved. Specifically, it may be desirable to engrave a hardened material that is permanently situated, such as at a construction site, and which cannot be transported to a work table for being worked on in a horizontal orientation. For example, a retaining wall that has been constructed as part of a building site may need to be engraved with signage or other information, and the retaining wall is permanently affixed in place. Moreover, the retaining wall is in a permanent vertical orientation.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a portable rail and frame system to support a CNC router for engraving hard materials in situ, and particularly one that enables engraving to be performed on vertical surfaces in situ.